The development of a partnership between the UAB CCC, TU, and MSM presents a unique opportunity for researchers to collaborate on the problem of disparities in cancer incidence and mortality observed in minority populations in the Southern region of the United States. Through research training and career development, minority graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and junior faculty members will be exposed to cancer-related research. The overall goal of the Research Training and Career Development (RTCD) Program is to develop programs that will facilitate both faculty and graduate student training and development in the area of cancer research, in order to increase the number of minority investigators involved in cancer research and/or the number of investigators involved in cancer research as it relates to minority populations. The program is based on the K awards structure. The specific aims are to: 1. Develop and implement a Research Training Program (RTP), with three career development training tracks targeting post-doctoral fellows, junior faculty, and transitional faculty (established faculty who wish to pursue a career in cancer research), including the pilot project co-leaders. The three proposed training tracks include: 1) Community-Based Participatory Research (CBPR); 2) Cancer Control and Population Science (CCPS); and 3) Basic Science in Cancer Research (BSCR). 2. Refine and continue the existing annual Summer Cancer Research Training Program (SCRTP) targeting graduate students, to better introduce students to the cancer research field and provide them with the basic knowledge in cancer health disparities and methods to address these disparities. 3. Extend training of graduate students through the development and implementation of a Cancer Research Fellows Program.